


Feel Something

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Category: Game of Silence (US TV), Road to Paloma (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil knows he's broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: a crossover between Game of Silence and Road to Paloma, requested by Maddie, and also inspired by her picspam: http://maddiebonanafana.tumblr.com/post/144681802111/game-of-silence-au-gil-gets-a-boyfriend#notes

Gil is aware that he is damaged goods, on nights like this even more so. A lot of people tried to convince him otherwise. Jackson first, on the few occasions Gil got drunk enough to rant about his feelings. Then there was Shawn, every time he dragged him away from a bar. Jessie was understanding for a while, until his temper and stupid decisions became too much for her. And then there was the quack that she had shoved down his throat, who spilled a lot of bullshit about recreating circumstances and regaining control, which was just another way to say he was, in essence, damaged goods. Take a pill for anxiety. Do breathing exercises. Pay the receptionist on your way out.

At least Wolf doesn't try to fix him. Gil isn't his project. He doesn't really know what he is, come to think of it. Roommate turned friend turned fuck buddy? Doesn't matter. All that matters is that he gets what he needs. It isn't perfect. Wolf's got a lot of rules.

“Only when you're sober. Only if you ask for it.”

Boy scout. It's much easier to fuck when he's drunk, and it's humiliating to have to dance around him, measuring words – because god forbid he sounds like the hot mess that he feels, then he's not getting any. But once they get to bed, Gil remembers why it's worth all the trouble. Wolf doesn't look at him with pity, like he's about to crack. Although, he's so big and strong that he could easily break Gil in half, if he wanted to.

He plunges inside as violently as Gil needs him to, causing such a carefully measured pain it's like he can look inside his mind. He bites down on his neck and shoulders and keeps his lips for himself. Gil doesn't want to be kissed on nights like this, he has no use for softness. He wants to be handled, and fucked, and pinned down, and forced against the mattress until a violent orgasm takes him over. It rips him in two, even more powerful than the pain, and then he crashes down on Wolf's bed, numb to everything else. Just the way he wanted.

Most nights, Wolf doesn't bother to finish, at least not inside his body. He doesn't try to be comforting, either. Though Gil is getting used to the way he plays with his hair once it's all over. He's learning to accept it, slowly. It doesn't make him angry anymore, so that's a step in the right direction.

Gil is damaged goods.

He doesn't want to be convinced otherwise.

He doesn't want to be fixed.

But Wolf doesn't mind it. He might even love him for it.

 


End file.
